Una extraña amistad en Hogwarts
by Emy Black
Summary: Despues del sexto libro de Harry Potter, Hermione y Frey se enamoraran y tb Harry y Ginny y muchas mas sorpresas [Capitulo 5]
1. Default Chapter

**TITULO: UNA EXTRAÑA AMISTAD EN HOGWARTS **

**CAPITULO1: El decimosexto cumpleaños **

**(N/A: todos los personajes no son de mi creación sino que son obra de la escritora J.K.Rowling y yo solo los utilizo para divertirme y no con afán de lucro. Espero que os guste, Emy)**

**En una noche de verano un chico de 16 años, delgado, pero en forma gracias a sus entrenamientos de quidditch, con el pelo negro y unas gafas que escondían unos preciosos ojos tan verdes como dos esmeraldas, se encontraba sentado en la cama de su habitación del 4 de Privet Drive, ese chico era el famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, que miraba distraídamente la ventana sin esperar divisar nada a lo lejos pero una bola gris y un poco deforme que se acercaba desde el oscuro cielo hasta la misma ventano del chico le llamó la atención, Harry enseguida reconoció aquella bola gris, era Pig, la lechuza de su mejor amigo de Hogwarts, Ron Weasley.**

**Harry cogió la carta que Pig traía junto con un paquete no muy grande. Nada mas coger la carta Pig se fue directamente a la jaula de Hedwig donde se dispuso a beber agua. Hedwig y Pig eran muy amigas, ya que muchas veces habían compartido jaula. **

**Harry después de ver lo que Pig hacía cogió la carta que había traído y la abrió, dejando ver la caligrafía de Ron.**

_**Hola Harry,**_

_**¿Qué tal estas¡Vaya preguntas que llego ha hacer! Las cosas por aquí van bastante bien, mi hermano Charlie y Bill están pasando las vacaciones con nosotros y mama está muy contenta de tener a todos sus hijos juntos. Mi madre habló con Dumbledore para que vinieras a La Madriguera lo que queda de verano y él ha accedido. Te irán a buscar Lupin y Charlie el martes a las 11:30 de la mañana, mi padre no podrá ir por que tiene mucho trabajo en el ministerio, por eso va Charlie. Hermione vendrá un poco antes que tu.**_

_**P.D.: Felicidades de parte de todos los Weasley, espero que te guste nuestro regalo.**_

_**Hasta pronto,**_

_**Ron**_

**Harry cogió el paquete y lo abrió, dentro había una snitch con su nombre grabado y el número de jugador de quidditch:**

**_Harry Potter_**

_**Buscador **_

_**#1# **_

**¡Vaya, que bonito-se dijo para si, alucinando por el regalo, que verdaderamente era muy bonito.**

**El chico se dio cuenta de que dentro del paquete había una especie de sobre de color azul oscuro, el chico lo abrió inocentemente y al despegar la punta del sobre, se hizo humo, el cual empezó a ordenarse y a reflejar unas letras en azul metálico.**

"**_Feliz decimosexto cumpleaños, Harry"_**

**_Producto exclusivo de F&G Weasley (escrito en letras pequeñas pero fáciles de ver)_**

**-Jeje-rió Harry por lo bajo para no despertar a sus tíos y primo.-Debe de ser otro de los trucos de Fred y George.**

**Mientras admiraba como la snitch revoloteaba en su mano derecha vinieron tres lechuzas más, una que reconoció como la lechuza de la familia Weasley, Errol y las otras dos no las había visto nunca.**

**Cogió el paquete que traía Errol y se dio cuenta de que en la pata izquierda había un sobre atado.**

**Abrió el sobre y reconoció al instante de quien era la letra, era de Ginny Weasley, la hija menor de lo Weasley. Harry se sorprendió mucho puesto que Ginny ninca le había enviado ninguna carta, así que se dispuso a leer el contenido de dicha carta.**

_**Hola Harry,**_

_**Se que te sorprenderá que te envíe un carta pero quería felicitarte tu decimosexto cumpleaños y también enviarte una cosa que yo misma he hecho como regalo de cumpleaños, como no sabía que comprarte, Charlie me dio la idea de hacértelo yo, así que espero que te guste.**_

_**P.D: Me alegré mucho al saber que vendrías a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con nosotros y también viene Hermione, aunque eso ya lo sabría.**_

_**Hasta pronto, **_

_**Ginny Weasley**_

**El chico miró dentro del sobre y encontró un colgante de caucho donde colgaba un colmillo de dragón, el cual tendría unos meses. Lo mas sorprendente era que el colmillo no era blanco como suelen ser sino e un azul transparente que se volvía menos transparente a medida que llegaba a la punta. **

"**-Ginny, esto es lo mas bonito que alguien me haya regalado nunca-pensó mientras se lo ponía en el cuello-te juro que lo llevaré siempre"**

**Las otras dos lechuzas esperaban ansiosas por entregar su paquete, Harry les desató todo lo que llevaban y se fueron hacía el oscuro cielo, el chico se quedó mirándolas hasta que se perdieron de vista.**

**El primer paquete que cogió resultó ser el de Hermione, su carta decía:**

_**Querido Harry, **_

**_Muchas felicidades, no sabía como podría enviarte este paquete, pero al final fui al Callejón Diagon y allí habían lechuzas como las que hay en correos en Hogsmeade. _**

_**Me alegraría saber de ti, es que no nos has enviado ninguna carta ni a Ron ni a mi, estamos muy preocupados, pero ahora ya da igual por que nos veremos el martes ¿Ya te lo habrá dicho Ron, no?**_

_**Pasaremos todo lo que queda de verano en la Madriguera como otros años, también estarán Bill y Charlie, tengo ganas de verlos otra vez.**_

_**Bueno pues nos vemos allí, otra cosa si hay algo que te preocupe ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo como siempre que aunque a veces me enfade, siempre querré lo mejor para ti por que somos amigos.**_

_**PD: Espero que con lo que te he regalado les des una paliza a esos Slytherins,**_

_**Hasta pronto **_

_**Hermione**_

**Lo que Hermione había enviado era un libro de quidditch titulado: "las mejores jugadas para cualquier buscador", Harry empezó a ojearlo pero decidió que mejor lo dejaba para otro momento y no en mitad de la noche, se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba otra carta que resultó ser de Hagrid. Junto con el paquete había una carta con la desigual caligrafía de Hagrid, y este año no me enviaba su acostumbrado pastel de cumpleaños, que era incomible, sino un libro de defensa para las artes oscuras titulado "La mejor defensa contra las perores artes, de Eduard Nickson"**

**¡Ostras! esto me iría de perlas para el ED, aunque no se si este año también haremos esas clases, la verdad es que me gustaba mucho hacer de profesor.**

**Harry se fue impaciente a la cama esperando a que se hiciera de todo de día ya que se había tirado hasta las 4 de la mañana leyendo las cartas y mirando los libros que le habían regalado.**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Alguien llamaba a la perta de la habitación de Harry despertándolo y de repente el chico oye la irritante voz de su tía Petunia.**

**¿Piensas quedarte hasta la hora de comer durmiendo-gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

**-Mmmmm-se desperezó Harry.-Ya voy.**

**El chico miró la hora y se acordó que a las 11:30 Charlie y Lupin vendrían a buscarlo, solo le quedaba una hora y media para irse de esa casa.**

**Se duchó, bajo a desayunar y les dio la noticia a sus tíos.**

**-Tío Vernon-dijo con cuidado-Esto….dentro de una hora vendrán a buscarme para pasar lo que queda de verano con la familia de mi mejor amigo en Hog…..en el colegio.**

**-Mientras no me destrocen la chimenea como le otra vez y no vengan de forma rara para no dar que hablar a los vecinos a mi me da igual.-dijo sin levantar la vista de su periódico hacía el chico.**

**Subió a su habitación y preparó el baúl del colegio, pues iría directamente al tren desde La Madriguera.**

**Justo cuando Harry acabó de preparar el equipaje pican al timbre.**

**-Ding-Dong- Harry abre la puerta y se encuentra de frente a Charlie Weasley y Remus Lupin.**

**-Hola Harry-dice Lupin entrando a la casa.**

**-Hola-les saludó.**

**¿Qué hay, Harry-dice Charlie en forma de saludo.**

**-Bien y tu?**

**-No me puedo quejar¿Tienes todo a punto-preguntó refiriéndose al baúl.**

**-Si, esta arriba-dice.**

**-Harry¿Quién ha llamdo-preguntó su tío desde la cocina.**

**-Son las personas que han venido ha buscarme-dice entrando a la cocina seguido por Charlie y Lupin.**

**-Remus Lupin-dijo tendiéndole la mana a mi tío, que aceptó no muy a gusto.**

**-Yo soy Charlie Weasley-dijo imitando a Lupin**

**-Vernon Dursley, mi esposa Petunia y mi hijo Dudley-presentó a la familia**

**Después de las presentaciones y de recoger mi baúl nos fuimos en coche hasta La Madriguera, el que conducía era Charlie con el coche de su padre, que ahora tenía otro, bastante viejo.**

**Fin del capitulo**

**By emy **

**Nota de la autora: Espero que os haya gustado, me costó escribir el primer capitulo ya que estoy en medio de examenes y casi no tengo tiempo y cuando lo tengo no tengo ganas, por que estoy cansada. Promete actualizar lo mas pronto posible el fic, este y todos los que tengo empezados, no seguiré una pauta de actualización como por ejemplo "actualizaré cada semana" por que no lo cumpliría, actualizaré cuando tenga inspiración y la medicina mas eficaz para tener nuevas ideas son con los reviews, mensajes…como querais llamarlo pero hacerlo plissss a o en la web donde encontris este fic. Alguna sugerencia, si quereris que ponga algun personaje aunque sea inventado que os haga ilu me lo decis y se me gusta lo pongo. Bueno os dejo, hasta que actualice chao!**


	2. C2: la llegada a la madriguera de Harry ...

**UNA EXTRAÑA AMISTAD EN HOGWARTS**

**Capitulo 2: la llegada a La Madriguera de Harry y Hermione.**

**(N/A: al principio solo sale Hermione con su familia, después ya saldrán todos, el protagonista no es solo Harry sino también Hermione, por eso lo narro en tercera persona, normalmente solo habrá pensamientos de los dos pero si hay ocasión también pondré los de los demás, bueno pues os dejo con el capi y que lo disfrutéis y por favor decirme que os parece, espero vuestros mensajes sobre el fic, no me defraudéis. Todos los personajes no son de mi creación sino que son obra de la escritora J.K.Rowling y yo solo los utilizo para divertirme y no con afán de lucro. Espero que os guste, Emy)**

**Ya era de noche y una muchacha de cabello castaño, un poco revoltoso y ojos castaños llamada Hermione Granger, alumna y prefecta del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no dejaba de pensar en uno de sus mejores amigos en el colegio y ese sin duda era Harry Potter. Decidió irse a dormir y no darle mas vueltas al asunto pues ya le vería mañana en casa de Ronald Weasley, su otro mejor amigo en Hogwarts.**

**-Pi-pip, Pi-pip-sonaba el despertador de la castaña, la cual se despertó sobresaltada y apagó el despertador. Se levantó, se duchó, vistió y bajó a la cocina a desayunar con sus padres.**

**-Buenos días-dijo al entrar.**

**-Buenos días hija-dijeron los dos al unísono y su padre le beso en la frente.**

**-¿Qué hay para desayunar?-preguntó sentándose en la mesa.**

**-Té, café, zumo de naranja, bollos calientes y tostadas-dijo su madre-¿Qué es lo que te apetece?**

**-Zumo y…bollos-dijo pensando.**

**-¿Tienes el baúl listo?-le pregunta su padre mientras desayunaban juntos.**

**-Si¿A que hora salimos?**

**-Después de desayunar, tu madre y yo tenemos trabajo en la consulta-dijo su padre.**

**-¿Os gusta ser dentistas?**

**-Si-dijeron a la vez**

**-No esta mal, además cobramos bastante-añadió su padre.**

**-Bueno, voy a guardar unas cosas que me he dejado fuera del baúl y nos vamos.**

**-No tardes**

**-Vale-dijo Hermione subiendo las escaleras, al cabo de diez minutos ya estaban los tres en el coche y se iban rumbo a la Madriguera.**

**0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**Después de 45 minutos de viaje en coche, Harry, Charlie y Lupin llegan al fin a la Madriguera, donde Hermione y los demás Weasleys se estaban despidiendo de los padres de la castaña, ellos llegaron a la puerta cuando el coche de lo Grangers ya casi no se veía dejando atrás una nube de polvo.**

**-Mirad allí, Harry ya ha llegado-dijo George y todos miraron en la dirección donde el pelirrojo señalaba.**

**-Harry!-gritó Hermione al verlo bajar del coche y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo-Me alegro de verte.**

**-Hola Herms-dijo el chico correspondiéndole al abrazo-Hola Ron.**

**-Que hay Harry-le dijo el pelirrojo dándole una palmada en la espalda en forma de saludo. **

**-Eii! Harry-dijeron los gemelos a la vez.**

**-Hola, Fred, George, me alegro de veros. Buenos dias señora Weasley.**

**-Bienvenido Harry-dijo abrazándole como siempre hacía pero esta vez mucho más fuerte que por poco le ahoga.**

**-Gracias por invitarme a pasar las vacaciones aquí-dijo Harry después del abrazo de la mujer.**

**-No hay de que, nos gusta que estés con nosotros.**

**-Hola Harry-dijo una pelirroja detrás del chico.**

**-Ginny!-exclamó Harry y se dieron un abrazo amistoso y antes de separarse Harry le susurró al oído para que solo ella lo pudiera oír-Me gusto mucho el colgante.**

**Ginny se puso roja y Harry siguió saludando, ya solo quedaba Bill.**

**-Hola Harry-dijo-¡Cuánto tiempo!**

**-Si¿Qué tal por Egipto?**

**-Bastante bien, solo que este año he pedido el traslado a Gringotts.**

**-¡Que bien que te lo hayan concedido!**

**-La verdad es que si, aunque también me gustaba estar en Egipto, pero así aprovecho para estar con mi familia.**

**-Harry!-le llamó Ron-¿Me ayudas a subir el baúl de Herms y el tuyo?**

**-Claro**

**-Os ayudo -dijo Fred que sacó la varita y pronunció-"Wingardium leviosa"**

**El baúl de Harry se levantó y subió las escaleras detrás de Fred, el chico lo dejó en la habitación de Ron y bajó a por el de Hermione que le siguió hasta llegar a la habitación de Ginny.**

**-Bueno pues ya está-dijo Fred dejandolo suavemente en el suelo.**

**-Gracias Fred, que suerte que ya puedas usar magia fuera de Hogwarts.**

**-Recuerda que ya soy mayor de edad.**

**-No me había olvidado-dijo-Aunque no lo parece.**

**-¿El que?**

**-Pues que seas mayor de edad, parece que aun vayas al colegio.**

**-¿Por qué piensas eso?-le preguntó sin molestarse, ellos estaban solos en la habitación de Ginny.**

**-Por que tu y George seguís haciendo las mismas tonterías de siempre.**

**-Si, pero bien que te gustan-dijo, sabia perfectamente que ha Herm le gustaban sus bromas solo que nunca lo admite por que cree que no sería digno de una prefecta.**

**-Yo no he dicho que no me gusten, solo que vosotros ya tenéis una edad en la que no deberíais hacer el tonto.**

**-Te pareces a mi madre-dijo sentándose en la cama que ocuparía Hermione.**

**-¡No es verdad!**

**-Si lo es, mi madre también nos sermonea por lo mismo, ven, acércate-le dijo a la castaña que se sentó a su lado para ver que era eso que Fred quería mostrarle.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó impaciente por saber que era.**

**-Mira-dijo el pelirrojo sacando una pastillita de color rojo.**

**-¿Qué es?**

**-Se llama "Nowand" y sirve para hacer magia sin varita.**

**-Eso no es posible-le dijo sin creérselo.**

**-Te lo voy a demostrar-dijo el pelirrojo tragándose la pastilla y al cabo de unos segundos pronunció-"Accio pergamino"-y el pergamino que estaba en la mesa de Ginny voló hasta sus manos.**

**-¡Increíble!-exclamó Hermione.**

**-A que esta chulo-dijo sonriendo.**

**-Si¿Cuánto dura el efecto?**

**-Unas dos horas aproximadamente.**

**-¿Lo habéis hecho George y tu?**

**-No, George no lo sabe, lo he hecho yo solo.**

**-¿Nadie mas lo sabe?**

**-¿Lo del "Nowand"?-preguntó y la castaña asintió-no, no lo sabe nadie aparte de ti, claro.**

**-¿Y por que me lo has contado a mi?**

**-Para que vieras que todo lo que hago no son solo tonterías.**

**-¿Solo por eso¿Desde cuando te importa lo que piensen de ti o de lo que haces?**

**-No me importa lo que piensen los demás pero prefiero que tú sepas la verdad**

**-¿Y por que yo?**

**-¿No te cansas de preguntar?-le dijo, no estaba molesto pero no sabía por que se lo había dicho a ella, lo que si sabía era que ella no pensara que era un tonto al hacer bromas….y no estudiar.**

**-No, y ahora contéstame.**

**-Pues no lo se, supongo que es porque te tengo confianza-dijo "¿Solo eso?"-pensó.**

**-Pero también tendrás confianza con tu familia ¿no? Y a ellos no les has dicho nada.**

**-No es lo mismo lo que me haces sentir tu que ellos.**

**-¿Y que es lo que te hago sentir?**

**-Es que no se que me pasa contigo desde mi último curso en Hogwarts.**

**-Fred…-susurró, el la miró, se acercó peligrosamente a sus rojos labios y la besó, Hermione aún no había besado a ningún chico y este primero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.**

**Cuando se separaron los dos estaban confundidos por lo que acababan de hacer, Fred se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.**

**-Lo siento, no debí besarte-dijo y salió por la puerta dejando a la castaña sorprendida y extrañada de ese nuevo sentimiento que empezaba a surgir en su interior.**

**-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ginny entrando por la puerta y haciendo que Hermione vuelva a la realidad.**

**-Ehh… nada-dijo**

**-La comida ya está lista ¿Vienes?**

**-Si-dijo levantándose de la cama, bajó las escaleras y se sentó en uno de los sitios que quedaban libres. Ginny estaba a su izquierda y enfrente Ron. Delante de Ginny estaba Harry, estos estaban al final de la mesa. Al lado de Ron estaba George y Lupin. Fred, Bill y la Sra.Weasley entraron con lo que quedaba por poner en la mesa.**

**Fred se tuvo que sentar al lado de Hermione puesto que Bill se había sentado al final de la mesa y el único sitio era ese. A los lados, presidiendo la mesa estaban Charlie (En el lado de Harry y Ginny) y Sra. Weasley (En el lado Bill y Lupin).**

**Empezaron a comer, Charlie, Ron, Harry y Ginny hablaban de quidditch, George y Lupin hablaban sobre la profesora Umbridge y la Sra.Weasley y Bill discutian sobre el pelo de este, como siempre. Los únicos que no hablaban eran Hermione y Fred, de eso se dio cuenta Ron, que últimamente estaba muy pendiente de Hermione.**

**-Herms, Fred¿Os pasa algo?**

**-No-dijeron los dos a la vez, se miraron y Hermione sin saber el porque se sonrojó levemente aunque lo notó Ron, Hermione al sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban desvió la mirada a su plato.**

**-¿Seguro que estas bien Herms?-insistió Ron no muy convencido**

**-Seguro, solo que…..-busco una excusa rápida-estoy un poco cansada del viaje.**

**-Vale-se dio por vencido Ron y siguió hablando con los demás.**

**by emy**

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**N/A: Hola que tal? Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y es bastante largo en comparación con los capítulos de mis otros fics. Ya se que me he adelantado mucho con lo de Fred y Herm pero me hacía ilu ponerlo ya pero hasta que no lleguen a Hogwarts no pasara nada. El próximo capitulo unas cuantas sorpresas, bueno eso espero, jejejej. Ya se que el nombre de "Nowand" es un poco cutre pero no se me ocurría nada y como Wand es varita en ingles me pareció la mejor solución. Bueno os dejo, hasta que actualice o a los que están en el Messenger hasta cuando me conecte. Como siempre dudas, sugerencias…a (Si queréis agregarme tb) dwww**

**Reviews:**

**Estella-14: Gracias por leerlo, me ha hexo muxa ilu ver que alguien lo ha leido y no te preocupes que lo continuaré. has sido la primera persona que me deja review y espero que no sea el últmo. espero que te sia gustando y gracias por lo de que me vayan bien los examenes, ya los he acabado y ahora me dedicaré a los ficss. besos dww**


	3. Una sorpresa para Harry

** UNA EXTRAÑA AMISTAD EN HOGWARTS**

**CAPITULO 3: Una sorpresa para Harry**

N/A:Hola! Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero tengo una buena excusa, me puse mala to el fin de semana pasado y no pude pasar el capitulo a ordenador, además quería rescribirlo, pq me adelantaba demasiado al romance y no me gusta. Bueno mi acostumbrado saludo en este fic acaba aquí no sin antes decir….

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son de mi creación sino de la famosa escritora, J.K.Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme y montarme mi peli de lo que ella nunca escribirá y no los utilizo con afán de lucro.

**Acabaron de comer, Fred y Hermione fregaban los platos para que la Sra. Weasley no tuviera tanto trabajo, Harry, Ron, Ginny y George quitaban la mesa y llevaban los platos a la fregadera para que los fregaran los otros dos. Charlie, Bill, Lupin y la Sra. Weasley hablaban sobre la Orden pero sin dar demasiados detalles para que los chicos no se enteraran.**

**-¿Qué os parece si después de fregar jugamos a quidditch?-preguntó George trayendo el último plato.**

**-Yo paso-dijo Fred secando los platos que Hermione le daba y agregó para ser mas convincente-Tengo algo que resolver-miró de reojo a Hermione, acto que solo ella notó.**

**-Yo también, ya sabéis que yo y la escoba mejor que no, pero después os voy ha ver.**

**-Pues jugamos nosotros-dijo Harry.**

**Ron no quería ir pero al final fue después de que Hermione le insistiera. Fred y Herms se quedaron solos, estaban en silencio hasta que Fred lo rompió.**

**-Tenemos que hablar.**

**-¿Sobre?**

**-Lo que pasó antes, ya se que no debí hacerlo pero…-no puedo continuar porque la castaña lo había interrumpido.**

**-Si es por eso no te preocupes, no me enfadé, tampoco te lo reprcharé, solo fue un beso, no tubo importancia-dijo, "Hermione, estas segura de que no tubo importancia para ti?" se repetía una y otra vez pero acabando siempre con "Solo fue un impulso de los dos". Fred no se atrevió a decirle nada mas, para él si que había significado nada y al oír esas palabras de la persona que en este momento deseaba….le hicieron sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido pues nunca le daba importancia a nada, pero ahora….**

**Harry, Ron, Ginny y George cogieron las escobas, se fueron al jardín y empezaron a jugar. Solo jugaban con la quaffle por que solo eran 4 jugadores.**

**Ron y George eran los guardianes, aunque también podían jugar de cazadores, y Harry y Ginny eran los cazadores. George y Ginny iban juntos y Ron con Harry.**

**-¡Ginny!-gritó George pasándole la quaffle. Ginny la coge y se dirige a la portería contraría pero Harry le barra el paso y se la tiene que devolver a George antes de que Harry se decidiera a robársela.**

**-¡Harry! ¡Ya se que es mi hermana, pero no te comportes como un caballero!-le reprendió Ron, ya que fue muy evidente que no le había quitado la quaffle por que no le dio la gana.**

**-Está bien.**

**-No me subestimes por ser una chica-le dijo Ginny al pasar por su lado.**

**-Muy bien pero luego no te quejes.**

**Fred y Hermione acabaron de fregar. Frey se fue a su habitación con la excusa de "Tengo que hacer cosas importantes" pero en realidad solo quería pensar…pensar en Hermione y sobre algo que horas antes le había dicho su hermano mas pequeño.**

_Flaix Back_

_-TOC-TOC-Ron picaba a la puerta de la habita de su hermano Fred._

_-¿Puedo pasar? Soy Ron_

_-Pasa-dijo Fred que estaba extrañamente solo en la habitación, puesto que siempre se hallaba con su hermano.- ¿Qué querías?_

_-Necesito un consejo-dijo sentándose en la cama y sonrojándose levemente aunque no pasó desapercibido por su hermano._

_-¿Cosas de amores?-adivinó Fred._

_-S-Si-titubeó Ron._

_-¿De quien se trata?-le preguntó dándole la espalda por que estaba guardando unas pastillitas de color rojo en una cajita mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hermano._

_-De…de Hermione-Fred palideció y se quedó en estado de shock después de oír el nombre de la persona que había estado robándole sus pensamientos cada día._

_-¿Y en que quieres que te ayude?-le preguntó recuperando su aspecto habitual aunque tubo que recurrir a la actuación._

_-Pues quiero saber como me puedo declarar sin parecer un tonto, no se.. todo al respecto. Tú debes de saber de eso ¿no?_

_-Bueno…-dijo pensando "¿Y ahora que le digo, que hago? Yo también estoy enamorado de ella, pero es mi hermano ¿Qué hago? Lo que esta claro es que no puedo decirle mis sentimientos a Ron pero tampoco quiero que el se declare, Dios! Por que tenía que preguntarme a mí, será….!-Pues no se, la verdad…¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Ginny? Ella es su mejor amiga, es mujer y además es tu hermana._

_-Es verdad, como no se me había ocurrido antes!-dijo levantándose de la cama (N/A:No se te ocurrió por que eres un zoqueteeeee, se nota que me cae mal no?)-Por cierto, no se lo digas a nadie, me daría mucha vergüenza, ni siquiera a George ¿Ok?_

_-Si, tranquilo-dijo para que se fuera._

_Fred se quedó solo pensando que debía hacer._

_Fin del Flaix Back_

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

**Hermione se fue al jardín a ver como jugaban, la verdad es que el juego no le interesaba mucho pero de esa forma evitaba tener que hablar con Fred.**

**-¿De verdad no significó nada?-se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez mientras miraba inconsciente el juego de sus amigos.**

**Después de estar allí mirando, se empezó a aburrir, además necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, sobre Fred, el beso, sobre Ron, ya que últimamente había notado extraño a se amigo con respecto a ella. No podía esperar a que Ginny acabara de jugar así que decidió escribirle una carta a un gran amigo suyo, Viktor Krum.**

**-Chicos!-gritó Herms- Me voy a escribir una carta.**

**-Vale-dijeron tres de ellos.**

**-¿A quien?-preguntó Ron.**

**-A Viktor, es que no me acordé de contestarle a la carta que me envió hace unos días-añadió para que Ron no preguntara mas, cosa que consiguió aunque Ron puso mala cara y cuando iba a protestar para saber más Ginny le pegó un pellizco en el brazo acompañado de una mirada que lo decía todo, pero de todo eso nadie se dio cuenta.**

**Hermione subió a la habitación de Ginny, el la que ella también dormiría y empezó a escribirla con bastante dificultad, pues no sabía como escribirlo.**

"_Querido Viktor,_

_Tengo un pequeño problema que no puedo resolver a través de un libro, se trata de algo que me ha pasado hoy mismo, Fred Weasley me ha besado, luego quería hablar pero como soy idiota le he dicho que no pasaba nada y que el beso no tubo importancia, pero en realidad para mi sí la tubo, no se si me entiendes, pero estoy hecha un lío. Además Ron se comporta de forma extraña conmigo, últimamente esta muy pendiente de mí. Espero que me ayudes, ya que no puedo contar con nadie mas, excepto Ginny, pero prefiero otro punto de vista._

_Hermione_

_PD: Espero que nos veamos pronto."_

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

**A las 7 de la tarde llegaron el Sr. Weasley y Percy, y a las 8 la Sra. Weasley llamó a todos para que pusieran la mesa en el jardín, ya que en la cocina no cabían todos.**

**Charlie, Bill, el Sr.Wealey y Percy se encargaron de encantar la mesa para que no estuviera coja y los menores de edad incluidos los gemelos pusieron los platos, vasos y cubiertos.**

**A las 8:15 mas o menos todos se sentaron a la mesa a comer, la Sra. Weasley había hecho una cena esplendida, estaba contenta de tener a todos sus hijos reunidos y también de tener a Harry y Hermione que eran unos hijos para ella.**

**Preparó pastel de carne, pudin de patata, champiñones, haggis (N/A:No son los pañales de los bebes, son unas morcillas grandes y negras procedentes de escocía) y pollo al horno. Todo estaba delicioso, y de postre había tarta de manzana y para sorpresa de Harry un pastel de cumpleaños que ponía su nombre. **

**-¡Muchas felicidades, Harry!- gritaron todos, Harry estaba emocionado, nunca en la vida le habían preparado un pastel de cumpleaños.**

**-Muchas gracias, sois todos muy amables.**

**Cuando acabaron de cenar ya eran las 11 de la noche, los mas jóvenes decidieron irse a dormir, por que mañana querían ir de excursión, y con ellos irían Charlie y Bill.**

**By emy black**

**Fin del capitulo 3**

N/A: espero que os haya gustado y siento mucho la tardanza, como ya dije antes es porque estuve mala y después de escribir el capitulo me pareció que adelantaba demasiado el romance y no me gusto así que lo volví a escribir. El proximo estará listo pronto porque como estamos en Semana Santa aprovecharé para escribir este y otros fics que tengo medio abandonados. Bueno pues para completar mi alegria de no tener clases durante una semana, solo teneis que dejar REVIEWS. Aunque sean malos y los acepto, no cuesta nada decir algo. (Que sepais que los espero) tb me los podeis enviar a mi e-mail: o si quereis agregarme tb. DWW

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Samantha Labeau:** Hola! Gracias, haré todo lo posible por actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Me alegro mucho tu review y espero que no sea el último.

**Reiko Star:** Hola! Me alegro de que te guste, a mi tb me guata la pareja de Hermione&Fred, y tranquila que lo seguiré.

**Luna-Wood:** Hola! Me alegro de que te guste y te prometo que lo continuaré. Y vreo que no será posible que fred haga eso, mas que nada es porque no existe pero si por mi fuera claro que podría.

**Estella-14:** Hola! Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y en este tb estan los pensamientos de Fred como me dijiste solo que ya lo tenia pensado solo que en este no, pero me pareció buena tu idea y muxas gracias por segur leyendolo, me alegra muxo tener a alguen que lo lea desde el principio en esta web y me deja reviews. Y tranquila que lo continuaré, no me moriría tranquila si no lo acabo. Espero tu review de este capitulo tb, jejeje


	4. Chapter 4

**Una extraña amistad en Hogwarts**

**Capitulo 4**

**N/A: **_Hola!Siento muxo el retraso, ya se que dije que intentaría escribir el capitulo 4 en semana santa y que ya han pasado unos meses, pero se me pasó, LO SIENTO, como tb tenía que escribir caps de mis otros fics, este se me pasó y gracias a un review que recibí en mi correo, pk cuando los ponéis me los manda al e-mail, pues me acordé y enseguida me puse manos a la obra, lo he escrito en una tarde, también se me pasó por que perdí la hoja en la que estaba escrito una parte del cap, porque ¿Os acordáis en el capitulo anterior que dije que lo cambie por que me adelantaba demasiado pues necesitaba lo que había escrito anteriormente para poder continuar en este capitulo, pero por suerte haciendo limpieza de apuntes para estudiármelos de nuevo, por que tengo globales, encontré las hojas que necesitaba y aquí esta el fic. Repito, siento haberme retrasado tanto pero prometo que cuando acabe el curso escribiré muxo! Solo me faltan 2 semanas de exámenes y luego a vaguear durante todo el verano. Jejeje, espero que me perdonéis. Y gracias por los reviews, los contestaré antes del cap si no os importa, y si os importa da igual por que ya lo he hecho, jejeje. Por cierto este capitulo va dedicado a la persona que me ha hecho recordar que tenía que escribir el capitulo, ya que fue el último que recibí, esa persona es…….. **A Black Star, **Thankssss!_

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes son de Rowling y de la Warner ya solo los utilizo para montarme mi peli y para divertirme y pasar el rato, no con afán de lucro._

**Ahora la contestación de los Reviews (capitulo 3)**

_**alix-91:**Me alegro que te guste, intentaré hacerlos mas largos, creo que este es bastante largo pero si te parece demasiado corto aun dímelo e intentaré alargarlos mas, gracias por la sugerencia y por tu review. Siento haber tardado tanto._

_**A Black Star: **Hola! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Siento que te resulte un poco difícil pero si tienes alguna duda, dímela y yo encantada te la responderé. He entendido perfectamente tu español. Gracias a tu review me acordé de que tenía que escribir el cuarto capitulo :p, espero q este también te guste tanto o más que los anteriores. Bye. _

_**manilacute: **intentaré hacer lo que pueda, gracias por tu review, que aunque sea escueto me ha hecho muxa ilu._

_**lestelada: **Hola! Me alegro que ahora te encante esta pareja, por cierto me has dejado review en el fic de "un giro en el tiempo"? esque tu nick no me suena y como dices que lo has leido… no se pero da jeje. Y tranquila que lo continuaré.chao_

_-No me enrollo mas y os dejo con el capitulo…._

**Capitulo 4: El resultado de los TIMOS y cosas inesperadas. **

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó. Eran las 9:33. de repente se acordó que tenía que darse prisa ya que a las 11:30 se irían de excursión.

-Ginny-susurró Herms zarandeando a Ginny para despertarla-Ginny despierta-dijo un poco más alto.

-Ummmmm…ehh-decía Ginny aún medio dormida-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9:33 y a las 11:30 nos vamos de excursión ¿Recuerdas? Así que levántate.

-Ya voy-dijo más despierta e incorporándose en la cama.

Se ducharon y se vistieron, Ginny llevaba una falda corta naranja y una camiseta de tirantes amarilla, naranja, roja y blanca, Hermione llevaba unos piratas tejanos y una camiseta roja de tirantes. Ya arregladas bajaron a la cocina a desayunar.

-Buenos días-dijeron entrando en la cocina, donde todos ya estaban almorzando y les respondieron al saludo.

En casa solo faltaban el Sr.Weasley y Percy, que estaban trabajando en el ministerio. Mientras desayunaban llegó una lechuza que resultó ser de Hogwarts.

-Charlie¿puedes cogerla?-le dijo Molly a su hijo.

-Claro-le quitó las cartas de la pata y la lechuza de un color negro azulado se perdió de vista por el claro azul del cielo.

Harry-dijo entregándole la carta a Harry-Hermione, Ron y Ginny, no espera hay una más, es para…¿Fred y George?

-Vosotros no habías acabado el colegio-les pregunta Bill.

-Si-dijo George.

Abrieron la carta y la leyeron mientras los otros miraban los resultados de sus TIMOS, excepto Ginny.

-He sacado en todo Extraordinario-dice Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Cómo os han ido a vosotros?

-Pues Pociones, DCAO y Tranformaciones con Extraordinario, Adivinación un I, Astronomia y Historia con una A y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Herbología y Encantamientos con una S.-contesta Harry

-Está muy bien, además así podrás estudiar para auror¿Y tu Ron?

-Igual solo que en Tranformaciones tengo S.

-Estan bien-dijo Molly.-Felicidades a los dos, por haber sacado unos TIMOS bastante buanos, y a ti Hermione, perfecto.

-Gracias Sra. Weasley –dijeron los tres.

-¿Qué dice vuestra carta?-preguntó Molly a los gemelos que aún estaban leyéndola.

-Ten-dijo Fred a su madre, la cual la leyó en voz alta.

"_**Estimados Señores Fred y George Weasle,**_

**_Supongo que les sorprenderá esta carta, puesto que ya abandonaron Hogwarts el curso pasado, pero necesitamos que este año se presenten en él, no para estudiar, sino para velar por la seguridad del colegio y de sus alumnos, ustedes son los que mejor conocen el castillo a excepción del Sr. Filch. Esperamos respuesta, tanto si aceptan como si no._**

_**Atentamente,**_

_**Profesor Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Director**_

_**Profesora Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Subdirectora"**_

-¿Qué vayáis a trabajar a Hogwarts?-exclamaron sorprendidos Ron y Ginny.

-Parece ser que si-dijo George.

-¿Qué contestáis?-les preguntó su madre.

-Pues…..-comenzó Fred, miró a su gemelo, luego a Hermione, la cual se sonrojó levemente pero Ron que estaba a su lado lo notó-Yo si que acepto ¿Y tu George¿Qué dices?

-Claro, un año más allí y encima sin clases¡Es la caña!-exclamó George y todos rieron excepto la Molly.

-No vais a divertiros-les reprendió.

-Ya los sabemos-dijo George-Pero no será todo trabajar ¿No Fred?

-Ehh…Claro-dijo mirando de reojo a Hermione.

-Mientras os preparáis para la excursión mandaré una lechuza a Dumbledore.

-Vale.

-Fred y Ron, ir ha buscar tres mochilas-Ordenó Charlie.

-Si.

-Herms, Ginny, George y Harry- a preparar los bocadillos.

-Vale.

Mientras cada uno hacía lo que Charlie les había ordenado, él y Bill trazaban una ruta en el mapa.

Fred y Ron subieron las escaleras y fueron a la habitación del primero a coger dos mochilas.

-¿De que vas?-le dice Ron cabreado a su hermano.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Fred sin entender.

-No te hagas el tonto¿Por qué miras así a Hermione?

-No la miro de ninguna forma-mintió Fred.

-No me jodas, Fred! No estoy ciego¿Sabes?

-Será tu imaginación.

-Te crees que me chupo el dedo! Sabes que me gusta y tu vas , la miras y se sonroja, mientras que yo no consigo nada.

-Te estas confundiendo.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA!-chilló tan fuerte Ron, que se oyó en el piso de abajo. Acto seguido el puño de Ron golpeó fuertemente el labio de su hermano, el cual cayó de culo en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces, imbécil?-le gritó ahora enfadado, Fred.

-No te acerques a ella, no intentes quitármela ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Pienso hacer lo que me de la gana, también es mi amiga.

En ese momento Charlie, Bill y la Sra.Weasley llegaron donde discutían y les interrumpieron antes de que empezaran a darse de ostias.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-les regañó su madre.

-Nada-contestaron los dos.

-¿Cómo que nada¿Y esos gritos?

-No es nada ¿Vale?-le contestó Ron enfadado y salió de la habitación.

-Ronnal Weasley¿Cómo te atrev…?-empezó a regañarle pero fue interrumpida por un portazo provocado por Ron, el cual se había encerrado en su cuarto.

Los cuatro Weasley bajaron las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encuentraron a cuatro personas esperando la explicación de esos gritos.

-¿Qué ha pasado mamá?-preguntó Ginny.

-No lo se, Ron y Fred estaban discutiendo-se limitó a decir la madre.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio?-le preguntó Hermione a Fred, ya que le estaba sangrando.

-Ron a descargado su furia sobre mi-dijo intentando calmarse.

-Iré a hablar con él.-dijo Harry.

-Ve con cuidado-le advirtió Bill-Está muy enfadado.

-Tranquilo-dijo Harry, el cual emprendió el camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Ron. Tocó a la puerta.

-Soy Harry¿Puedo pasar?

-Haz lo que quieras-le contestó Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó Harry después de cerrar la puerta y sentarse en la cama de al lado de la de su amigo, el cual estaba tumbado boca arriba en la suya.

-He discutido con Fred.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta, me refiero al por que.

-Por Hermione

-¿Y que tiene que ver ella?

-Mucho, yo estoy enamorado de ella.

-No creo que eso tenga mucho a ver con la pelea.

-La tiene, antes de que llegarais le pedí consejo a Fred para declararme a ella, él sabía lo que yo siento por ella y aún así le echa miradas que hacen que se sonroje. No se que esta pasando entre esos dos pero….¡Joder, Fred lo sabía!

-A lo mejor no pasa nada entre ellos, sólo te lo estarás imaginando.

-No empieces tu también.

-¿Has dejado que Fred se explique?

-No.

-Pues escúchale y luego atas todos los cabos que quieras.

-Vale!-dijo para que se callara Harry-pero cuando de tranquilice un poco más, después de que volváis de la excursión.

-¿No vas a venir?

-No, si le veo ahora no podré contenerme y le daré otro puñetazo.

-Bueno pues piensa en todo lo que ha pasado y cálmate, hasta luego-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta .

-Adiós-contestó de mala gana Ron.

_.0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0._ _0o0._

Mientras Harry hablaba con Ron, abajo, en la cocina se preguntaban el por que de lo ocurrido.

-Ven que te curo el labio-se ofreció Hermione, ya que quería preguntarle sobre la pelea.

-Gracias-le agradeció Fred.

Se alejan de los demás, los cuales estaban sentados en el sofá y ellos se dirigen al lavabo para desinfectar la herida. Hermione coge la botella de alcohol y un algodón, el cual lo empapa de alcohol y limpia la sangre de la herida poco a poco para que no le duela mucho.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco.

-Oye¿Por qué te pegó?

-Por ti.

-¿Por mi?

-Si, el también te quiere.

-¿También?

-Hermione….yo, …me he enamorado de ti.-al decir esto, Hermione bajó la mano con la que estaba curándole la herida.

-¿Desde cuando yo….?-Hermione no pudo acabar la frase.

-Desde que dejé el colegio el curso pasado-le respondió Fred-me di cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en ti, echaba de menos tus broncas….me di cuanta que sin ti no soy feliz.

-¿Y Ron…?

-Si Ron también está enamorado de ti. Me lo dijo pocas horas antes de que llagaras. Me pidió consejo para declarársete.

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-No sabía que hacer, así que le dije que se lo preguntara a Ginny.

-¿Entonces te pegó porque te gusto?

-Él no lo sabe, pero se huele algo. Supongo que se dio cuenta de cómo te miro, además dijo que te sonrojaste cuando te miraba.

-No se por que me sonrojé, supongo que fue por que me acorde del beso y eso-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Hermione….para mi el beso si que tubo importancia-le susurró Fred. Puso su mano en la mejilla de la castaña, le levantó la cara para que sus preciosos ojos melados le miraran. Hermione un poco confusa se dejó llevar, Fred se va acercando a los labios de ésta peligrosamente, ya solo les separaban unos centímetros, sentían la respiración entrecortada de ambos provocada por el nerviosismo de volver a estar tan juntos de nuevo, sentían que sus corazones se les iban a salir del pecho. Se ivan acercando lentamente, Hermione en un impulso intentó cortar la distancia entre ellos, sus labios se rozaban y acariciaban y en ese mismo momento……

-Ejem, ejem –Alguien se aclaró la garganta desde la puerta abierta del lavabo. Hermione y Fred se apartaron rápidamente al darse cuenta de que estaban a punto de besarse y miraron a la puerta con una expresión asustada, intentaron disimular pero ya era demasiado tarde- Veo que no eran imaginaciones suyas.(N/A: se que etaréis pensando, "Será…porque los ha interrumpido!" lo siento pero me encantan estas encenas "CASI PERO NO" jejeje)

-¡Harry!-exclamó Hermione-Esto no…

-¿No es lo que parece?-acaba la frase Harry.

-Bueno si, pero….¿Por que te tengo que dar explicaciones?

-A mi no, pero Fred se las tendría que dar a Ron.

-No he podido decírselo.

-Pues díselo, sufrirá menos y tu-dijo mirando a Hermione-déjale claro que sólo lo quieres como amigo.

-Harry, por favor no se lo digas a nadie, primero tengo que poner en orden mis sentimientos.

-Esta bien, venga vamos abajo-dijo sonriendo Harry, coge a Hermione por los hombros y juntos bajan las escaleras con Fred detrás.

_.0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0._ _0o0._

-"Esto del amor es una mierda"-pensaba Ron en su habitación.-"Ojalá nunca me hubiera fijado en Hermione, ella seguro que me ve como un amigo, además seguro que tiene algo con Fred, estos días han estado muy raros y…..ahora que me acuerdo, Fred no dejaba de preguntarme si iba a venir Hermione antes de ir a Hogwarts, será mejor que haga caso a Harry y hable con él, antes de montarme una peli y liar más las cosas"

_.0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0._ _0o0._

Fred, Harry y Hermione llegaron abajo, donde los demás Weasleys estaban esperando.

-Ron no viene-anunció Harry.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ginny

-No se encuentra muy bien.

-Vaya…-dijo triste Ginny.

-Sería mejor que os vayáis ya, sino no llegaréis a la hora de comer.

-¿Pero, y Ron?-pregunta Ginny.

-No te preocupes por él, creo que prefiere quedarse solo.-le dice Harry.

-Bueno pues acabamos los bocadillos y nos vamos-dijo Charlie, todos se van a prepararlos pero antes Harry retiene un momento a Ginny y le susurra al oído-Luego te cuento lo que le pasa, es mejor que no se enteren todos.

-Vale-le contesta sonriendo.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo, van al coche del Sr.Weasley, al cual Bill le ha hecho un hechizo para que por dentro sea más espacioso y estén más cómodos. Esta vez conduce Bill y Chalie a su lado va mirando un mapa. Detrás se sientan primero George, luego Ginny y Hermione que quería ponerse al lado de ella, decide dejarle el sitio a Harry, ya que sabe perfectamente que Ginny está colada por Harry, así que no le queda más remedio que sentarse al lado de Fred.

-"Y yo que quería estar lo más lejos posible de él"-pensó Hermione-"No se que me pasa últimamente"

-"Me resulta un poco violento estar sentado al lado de ella, después de confesarle lo que sentía…"-pensó a su vez Fred.

-¿Listos?-preguntó Bill con las manos en el volante, después de encender el motor.

-Dale caña!-exclamó George. Todos rieron y eso hizo que la tensión producida por el incidente anterior se calmase.

A las 12:40 llegaron a un campo lleno de flores, bajaron del coche, sacaron las cosas y empezaron a prepararlo todo para empezar a comer.

-¡Es muy bonito!-exclamó Hermione.-¿De que conoces este sitio, Charlie?

-Lo encontré por casualidad, hace muchos años.

-¿Cuántos?-preguntó curiosa Ginny.

-Yo aún estaba en Hogwarts, aquí fue donde….-empiezó a recordar Charlie pero al darse cuenta de lo que iba a contar se calló.

-Aquí fue donde…-le incitó Ginny.

-Pues donde…..me perdí una vez al volver a casa-se inventó rápidamente Charlie.

-Eso no se lo cree ni la persona más ingenua del mundo-dijo Fred.

-¿Es mentira?-preguntó inocentemente Ginny.

-Ginny¿No me digas que te lo habías tragado?-le dijo Bill.

-Claro-contestó Ginny, todos empezaron a reír excepto Gin que seguía sin entender.

-Mira que eres inocente-dijo George entre risas.

-Pues contármelo.

-Mejor cuando seas un poco más mayor.-le dice Charlie.

-Ya tengo 15 años, no soy una niña.-dijo Gin enfadada.

-Lo sabemos, pero si quieres saberlo tendrás que pensar un poquito mal-le dijo Harry.

-¿Qué piense mal?-preguntó desconcertada (N/A: eso me recuerda a algo, jejeje verdad Aidi:p, escultura…descompensado…gotarrón de de dos y curiosidad de otra! Jejeje ¡Que tiempos aquellos!)

-Mejor lo dejamos para después-dijo Hermione que ya se estaba cansando.

-Está bien-dijo Gin un poco enfadada por no contarle lo que pasaba.

-Allí hay una fuente, Hermione ¿puedes ir?-le dijo Bill.

-Claro.

-Yo te acompaño-saltó Fred, Harry le miró con mala cara pero no dijo nada.

-No hacía falta-le dijo Herms cuando ya se habían alejado una poco.

-Me apetecía estar contigo un ratito más.

-Fred…esto…yo..-dijo Hermione, no sabía como decirlo-sería mejor que nosotros nos alejásemos un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo aún no tengo claro lo que siento, estoy muy confundida y además está Ron, que aunque no me vaya a enamorar de él… es mi amigo y no quiero hacerle daño.

-Pero daño le harás igualmente

-No es lo mismo rechazarle y ya está, que rechazarle e irme con su hermano.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tengo alguna posibilidad?

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-Pero has dicho "que rechazarle e irte con su hermano", es decir, yo.

-No me líes-dijo sonrojándose.

-Pero…

-Déjame pensarlo¿Vale, de momento es mejor que nos distanciemos.

-Esta bien.

Volvieron dónde los demás les esperaban con todo preparado. Cuando ya estaban acabando de comer llegó una lechuza de color castaño anaranjado, la cual se posó suavemente en el hombro de Harry, quien se sobresaltó.

-¡Prêche!-exclamó.

¿Prêche?-preguntó George- Que nombre más raro, suena a francés.

-Es que lo es. Es la lechuza de Fleur-dijo Harry desatando la carta de la pata de la lechuza, la cual se fue volando por donde había venido-seignifica melocotón, se llama así por que el color y el tacto de su pelaje es similar al melocotón.

-¡Que nombre más estúpido!-dijo Ginny.

-Yo creo que Fleur acertó con el nombre-dijo Harry.

-Fleur¿De que me suena a mi ese nombre?-preguntó Bill.

-Es la chica de Beauxbatons que participó en el torneo de los magos-dijo Hermione.

-Ahh! Ya me acuerdo, esa chica medio veela ¿No?

-Si.

-¿Y que te dice?-preguntó Charlie.

-Pues…-Harry empezó a leer la carta en su mente.

_**Querido Harry,**_

_**No te puedo contar mucho, pero no te preocupes que pronto nos veremos, más pronto de lo que puedas creer. Y referente a "ella", no dudes más y díselo! El no ya lo tienes, así que no pierdes nada. Espero que cuando nos veamos ya te hayas declarado y me cuentes todo al respecto. Un abrazo y un beso muy grande de tu amiga francesa,**_

_**Fleur**_

-Pues dice que pronto nos veremos y que me cuide-se limitó a decir Harry.

-¿Y cuando vendrá?-preguntó Bill, pero al ver las caras de los demás añadió-por curiosidad.

-Si claro, mucha curiosidad tienes tú-le susurró George, el cual se sentaba a su lado.

-Pues ha dicho que pronto pero no ha dicho exactamente cuando.

-Pues que no tenga prisa-pensó en voz alta Ginny.

-¿Tan mal te cae la chica?-le preguntó Fred a su hermana.

-No-dijo Ginny, lo que pasa es que estaba muy celosa.

Siguieron hablando de otros temas hasta que decidieron volver, por que sino no llegarían a la hora de la cena. A la vuelta conducía Charlie; esta vez, por suerte de Hermione no tubo que sentarse al lado de Fred, cada uno estaba en una esquina.

-"¿Qué tendrá Harry con esa francesa?" –pensaba Ginny.

-"Ginny parecía enfadada, a lo mejor tendría que hacer caso a lo que dice Fleur"-pensaba mientras tanto Harry.-"Decidido, me declaro esta misma noche, si puedo, claro."

-Creo que me he pasado al decirle que sería mejor que nos distanciásemos, pero si le tengo encima no podré pensar en lo que quiero de verdad"-se decía Hermione mirando distraídamente por la ventana.-"Ha estado todo el día serio, algo inusual en él, quizá debiera hablar con él."

-"¿Qué le diré a Ron?-pasaba por la mente de Fred durante todo el trayecto.-"Me matará. Además de muerto sin Hermione, vaya chasco¡Por qué he tenido que abrir mi enorme bocaza!"

-¡Que calladitos estáis todos!- exclamó Bill sorprendido de la tranquilidad que reinaba en el coche.

-Es que estamos cansados-dijo Ginny-Mira hasta George se ha dormido.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pero cuando ginny pronunció esas palabras todas las miradas se centraron en George, incluso Charlie, que por poco no se va de la carretera. George dormía placidamente en el hombro de Ginny.

-"El que menos problemas tiene, durmiendo placidamente"- pensó Fred con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Fin del capitulo 4**

_**Emy Black**_

**N/A: **_Siento haber tardado tanto, de verdad, pero no tenía muxa inspiración, además tenia que escribir los caps de mis otros fics, si os interesan solo tenéis que leer el resum que voy a poner después, si no, pos os lo saltais y dejais el review, jejeje._

_**-Sólo contigo seré fuerte:** Es un Harry/Herms, vana a empezar su 7º curso, Dumbledore les manda a Venecia para encontrar el diario de Godric Gryffindor, allí conoceran a Elio, y otros magos y brujas italianos/as, conoceran el mundo magico de allí y el no magico. Pero la última noche allí……si queréis saber que pasa esa noche leer el fic, de momento solo hay dos caps._

_**-Amor en séptimo:** Es un fic de Lily y James, el principio no está muy bien, pk lo escribí hace mucho, solo hay un capi re poniendo a medida que la gente deje reviews pk solo hay uno._

_**-Un giro en el tiempo:** Es un Herms/Sirius, herms llega a la época de los merodeadores por un accidente con un mortifago, allí enseguida se hará amiga de James, Sirius, Remus y Lily, Meter no sale muxo(pk lo odio a muerte) Herms es adoptada por la madre de Sirius y si queréis saber más, solo tenéis que leerlo, de momento solo tiene 2 caps._

_**Pos ahora si que me despido, hasta que actualice, chao!**_

_**12.07.05**_

_**(Fecha en que lo acabé de escribir, pero eso no quiere decir que lo colgara ese día)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Camino a Hogwarts**

**N/A: Siento mucho, muchisimo, enormemente la demora pero se me perdió el papel donde estaba escrito y….bueno que al final no lo encontré y e tenido que volver a imaginar y ma costado muxo porque no estaba inspirada…..pido infinitas disculpas por no haber dado señales de vida y defraudar a la gente que me lee y mas a los que dejan Reviews, de verdad que siento muxo…por eso como compensación me e esforzado en hacer este cap …de veras que me sabe mu mal. Y espero que por lo menos os guste este cap. Os dejo con el cap y luego contesto Reviews que creo que no se podian pero da, alguien me puede decir el porque? Esq como estoy en otro mundo nunca me entero, espero que contesteis y ahora si el tan esperado capitulo 5.**

Llegaron exhaustos a la Madriguera. Salieron del coche y fueron a saludar a la Sra. Weasley, Harry subió a la habitación de Ron pero fue interrumpido por Fred.

-¿Te importa que vaya yo primero? Quero dejarle las cosas claras.

-Está bien, pero ten un poco de tacto, que es tu hermano-le dijo Harry y se fue junto a Ginny que aún estaba un poco resentida con Harry por la carta de la francesa.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Eh…si claro-dijo Ginny. Salieron al jardín donde no había nadie, una vez parados Harry cogió ambas manos de la pelirroja, Ginny se puso un poco nerviosa y colorada.

-Esto…yo…..me gustaría decirte que me gustas desde hace un tiempo-dijo Harry, estaba igual o más colorado que el pelo de Ginny.

-¿Y Fleur?

-¿Fleur?

-Pensé que tenías algo con ella.

-No…ella solo es una amiga, gracias a ella me e armado de valor para declararme, eso es lo que la carta decía verdaderamente.

-¿En serio?

-Si, que me contestas, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-Claro, estaría loca para no hacerlo-dijo y rodeó sus brazos al cuello del chico para abrazarlo con mucho cariño.-A mi también me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo.

**_.0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0._ **

Fred subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hermano. Pico a la puerta y oyó como la voz de Ron le decía que pasara. Abrió la puerta y entró bajo la atenta mirada de Ron.

-Hola-dijo Fred, intentando suavizar el ambiente.

-Hola-dijo con voz apagada.

-Tengo que decirte algo y por favor no me interrumpas hasta que acabe.

-Ok.

-Pues veras….cuando el otro día me dijiste lo que sentías hacía Hermione….bueno que a mi ya me gustaba ella antes de saber que a ti te gustaba y…..no se como decirlo pero la quiero y no me gustaría perderla. Lo de antes no eran imaginaciones tuyas.

-¿Y ella te quiere?

-No lo sabe.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

-Que esta confundida, que no te quiere hacer daño porque eres su mejor amigo y que no esta segura de lo que siente por mi.

-Entonces no tengo ninguna posibilidad.

-No

-Un momento…le has dicho que yo…

-Lo siento, además Harry nos pilló en una situación comprometedora y…bueno que si que lo sabe pero que no pasa nada, ella seguirá como antes.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, entonces ¿Paces?

-Si-dijo Ron y se dieron un abrazo de hermanos, en ese momento abrió la puerta Hermione.

-Hola-dijo cuando los dos se estaban separando.

-Veo que ya habéis hecho las paces.

-Si-dijo Ron-Hermione me gustaría decirte algo.

Fred miró con cara interrogante a su hermano pero les dejó solos.

-Mira Hermione, me gustas pero ya se que no tengo ninguna posibilidad así que no te preocupes por mi y sal con Fred, el te quiere, lo se.

-Lo siento mucho Ron, y lo de Fred…. Tengo que pensármelo, tengo que ordenar mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué necesitas para darte cuenta que te gusta?

-Antes lo tenía claro…bueno yo creía que solo lo veía como un amigo como a ti pero después del beso y todo…

-¿Beso?

-Si…esto nos besamos pero…nada más.

-¿Y tu correspondiste al beso?

-Si.

-Entonces es que te gusta, dale una oportunidad.

-¿Y tu?

-Tu no te preocupes por mi, mi amistad contigo está por delante de mis sentimientos y como amigo tuyo quiero que estés con alguien que te haga feliz y con quien mejor que el rey de las bromas…jeje es broma. ¿Piénsalo vale?

-Si, muchas gracias Ron-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

**_.0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0._ **

En el salón de la Madriguera se encontraba la Sra.Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Lupin y George, los cuales hablaban sobre la partida de todos los chicos a Hogwarts el día siguiente.

Cuando bajaron todos, la Sra. Weasley les dio a cada uno de ellos los utensilios para el colegio que había ido a comprar esa misma tarde. Ron ya tenía su baúl preparado así que ayudó a Harry.

Antes de cenar todos se pusieron manos a la obra con su equipaje. Los que menos trabajo tenían eran Harry y Hermione, pues habían llegado pocos días antes.

Mientras Ron ayudaba a Harry en la habitación hablaron sobre el tema de Hermione y Fred, Ron le contó toda la conversación entre Fred y luego la de Hermione. La verdad es que a Ron se le veía más animado que antes y parecía que ya no estaba enfadado con su hermano.

Al rato de haber acabado de poner todo en el baúl, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Hermione y Ginny y en ese momento la pelirroja y el niño que vivió les dieron la noticia a sus amigos.

-Estamos saliendo juntos-dijo Harry agarrando la mano de Ginny.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ron, creo que fueron demasiadas noticias en un día, pobrecito…

-Es fantástico, pero…¿desde cuando?-preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno…desde hace unos minutos, mejor dicho desde que llegamos de la excursión-explicó Ginny.

-Me alegro-dijo finalmente Ron.

-Ya era hora-dijo Hermione dando un abrazo a Ginny.

_**.0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0**_

A la mañana siguiente todos los Weasleys se levantaron pronto, incluidos Hermione y Harry.

Cuando Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar ya estaban las chicas preparando el desayuno y detrás de ellos bajaron unos soñolientos gemelos.

-Buenos días-dijeron al unísono.

Este año solo les llevaría a la estación Charlie, ya que el coche era pequeño y si los muggles vieran salir a una tropa de gente pelirroja de un coche en el que solo caben 4 personas empezarían a sospechar o lo que es peor, a creer que se han vuelto locos.

-¿Ya estáis listos?-preguntó Charlie a punto de cerrar el maletero enormemente ampliado.

-Si.

Entraron, se despidieron de los demás y emprendieron su viaje hasta la estación de Londres. Tardaron una hora en llegar, pero la espera fue buena, por fin volverían a Hogwarts.

Llegaron a las 10:40 a la estación y entraron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos en parejas, primero entraron Ron y Ginny, después Fred y George y por último Charlie, Harry y Hermione.

Entraron en el tren donde dejaron los baúles en un compartimento vacío, aunque Ron y Hermione lo dejaron en el de prefectos. Volvieron a salir y hablaron con Charlie hasta que el tren se puso en marcha.

Cuando ya faltaban dos minutos para las 11 Hermione se dio cuenta de algo que pasó desapercibido por los demás.

-Escuchar…¿no creéis que es extraño que haya tan poca movilidad cuando solo faltan 2 minutos para que el tren parta?

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad-dijo Harry.

-No es extraño-dijo Charlie.

-¿Cómo que no? Por lo menos falta la mitad de Hogwarts-dijo Ron.

-Ya os enteraréis cuando lleguéis al colegio.

-¿De que nos hemos de enterar?-preguntó Ginny justo cuando el tren se iba a poner en marcha y tuvieron que subir al tren.

-No os preocupéis, Dumbledore os lo contará-les tranquilizó Charlie desde fuera-Que tengáis un buen viaje.

-Adiós-le dijeron los seis.

_**.0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0**_

Después de saludar a compañeros, bueno los que quedaban, los cuatro se fueron al compartimento donde había dejado los baúles y Hermione y Ron se fueron al de prefectos.

En él solo se encontraban 4 personas, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin), Hannah Abbot (Hufflepuf) y Padma Patil (Ravenclaw).

-Hannah, Padma ¿Dónde están los prefectos de vuestra casa?

-No han venido, es raro.

-Muy raro, falta mucha gente-dijo Padma.

Por vez primera ni Pansy ni Draco se metieron con ellos, estaban absortos en sus pensamientos y con cara triste, resulta irónico que Draco Malfoy tenga la cara con alguna expresión…a lo mejor había cambiado desde que su padre fue a prisión durante las vacaciones de verano, pero si Lucius estaba en Azkaban, ¿Qué hacía Draco en Hogwarts? Lo que pensaba Hermione era que estaría al servicio de Voldemort, pero a lo mejor estaba actuando como espía….

-Granger-dijo Malfoy, Ron se puso a la defensiva para proteger a Hermione pero ella le apartó suavemente con el brazo.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Puedo hablar contigo-dijo, miro a Ron y añadió-a solas.

-Ni hablar-chilló Ron sin dejar que Draco acabase de pronunciar la "s"

-¿Sobre?-preguntó Hermione ignorando completamente a Ron.

-Algo que no tengo que contar delante de todos.

-Esta bien

-Pero-se quejó Ron, pero no siguió al ver la mirada de Hermione la cual expresaba tranquilidad y se Hermione estaba tranquila al ir con Malfoy.. él no se tenía que preocupar, así que bajó la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Hannah.

Salieron del compartimento y Draco la guió hasta uno mucho más alejado y vacío, cosa normal al faltar tantos alumnos. Entraron y Draco se sentó por lo tanto Hermione también lo hizo.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Hermione impaciente.

-Necesito que….me-empezó a decir-ayudes-susurró de forma tan imperceptible que Hermione no le oyó.

-¿Necesitas que…?-le incitó a que lo repitiera

-Necesito que me….ayudes.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo dirás en serio?

-Si, siento todo lo que te he hecho y que no merezco tu ayuda pero….por favor, la necesito, no quiero ser como mi padre.

-¿Tienes miedo de acabar como él?

-No es eso, ahora que él no está puedo hacer lo que realmente quiero pero…el Sr. Tenebroso me persigue para que me someta a él y yo no quiero, nunca e querido.

_**.0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0. 0o0**_

Al anochecer el tren de Hogwarts llegó a la estación de Hogsmade, donde unos cuantos alumnos, por no decir poquísimos, bajaron del tren, donde se encontraron al guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que llamaba a los nuevos alumnos que eran tan pocos que solo necesitaron 3 barcas, la cual una de ellas era ocupada por Hagrid.

Los 6 se fueron a un carruaje vacío, subieron y se puso en marcha.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Malfoy?

-Ya os enteraréis-contestó.

-Pero….-protestó Ron.

-No es nada grave y ya os enterareis, por el momento no puedo deciros nada.

Finalmente Ron no dijo nada y los demás como no sabían de que iba el tema tampoco, así que llegaron al castillo en silencio.

Fin del capitulo 5

_**Emy Blck**_

**N/A: Espero que os haya gustado y pido disculpas otra vez, y que no esteis enfadados conmigo y me dejeis review, va plissss.**

_**&&--Reviews--&&**_

**Kopito's**----Acias por dejar review y por que te guste, nunca pense que alguien se enganchara a una de mis historias de verdad que eso me alaga y te pido personalmente disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, espero no haberte defraudado y si ves que me pasa otra vez puedes molestarme pa que no se me olvide escribir, xD. Espero que este tb te guste. Un beso.

**Anawood**----Hola! Me alegro que tus personajes favoritos sean Fred y George y que Ron no te guste, pero me da un poco de pena que sufra, eso no quiere decir que para él todo sean glorias, jejeje. y te pido personalmente disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, espero no haberte defraudado y si ves que me pasa otra vez puedes molestarme pa que no se me olvide escribir, xD. Espero que este tb te guste. Un beso.

**Laufensil**----Hola! Acias y me alegro que te guste y te pido personalmente disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, espero no haberte defraudado y si ves que me pasa otra vez puedes molestarme pa que no se me olvide escribir, xD. Espero que este tb te guste. Un beso.

**Potter5**----Corto pero satisfactorio, gracias y me alegro que te guste, y te pido personalmente disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, espero no haberte defraudado y si ves que me pasa otra vez puedes molestarme pa que no se me olvide escribir, xD. Espero que este tb te guste. Un beso.

**HoneyBeen**----Tb corto y satisfactorio pk dijiste que te gustaba y espero que así sea y te pido personalmente disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, espero no haberte defraudado y si ves que me pasa otra vez puedes molestarme pa que no se me olvide escribir, xD. Espero que este tb te guste. Un beso.

**Akito Inihara**----Lo siento! No me mates! Porfa! Ya lo e continuado, espero que no te hayas cansado de esperar y que te siga gustando y te pido personalmente disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, espero no haberte defraudado y si ves que me pasa otra vez puedes molestarme pa que no se me olvide escribir, xD. Espero que este tb te guste. Un beso.


End file.
